The Bookworm
by purplecat41877
Summary: Tommy suggests having a book fair in order to save the Youth Center Gym.


Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

**The Bookworm**

At the Angel Grove Youth Center, the gym was in danger of being closed down. Kimberly and Trini were trying to decide what to do about it.

"We need to come up with a way to raise money to save the gym," Kimberly said.

"We could have a recycling program," Trini suggested.

"We should do something different," Kimberly said.

"How about a book fair?" Tommy suggested, coming over to Kimberly and Trini.

Kimberly, Tommy, Trini, and their best friends Zack, Billy, and Jason shared an amazing secret. When the Earth was in danger, they had the ability to morph into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Tommy had once been under an evil spell. After the spell was broken, Tommy joined the Power Rangers.

"Great idea, Tommy," Kimberly said.

Just then, Bulk and Skull came over to them. Bulk was wearing blue jeans, a purple tye dye shirt, and a black jacket. Skull was dressed in black. They liked to cause trouble and they had overheard Tommy's book fair idea.

"I think it's dumb," Bulk said insultingly.

"Yeah, dumb," Skull chimed in. "Soon everyone will be a bookworm."

Up on the moon, in the palace, the evil Rita Repulsa was spying on the Power Rangers through her telescope. As usual, she had a plan to destroy the Power Rangers.

"A bookworm!" Rita screeched. "I'll show them a bookworm."

Rita went into Finster's lab. Finster was Rita's chief monster maker.

"Finster," Rita said. "Make me a monster. I want a bookworm."

"An excellent choice, my queen," Finster said proudly. "The bookworm can chew through anything and can also destroy the Power Rangers."

"Excellent," Rita said.

Back at the Youth Center, Zack, Billy, and Jason had arrived. Tommy had told them about his book fair idea.

"A book fair is an excellent idea," Billy said. "We can raise lots of money."

"How will this work out?" Jason asked Tommy.

"We'll bring in old books and sell them," Tommy replied.

"When will this take place?" Zack wanted to know.

"As soon as I get permission from Mr. Caplan," Tommy replied.

Tommy went to see Mr. Caplan, the principal of Angel Grove High. He told Mr. Caplan about his idea to raise enough money to save the gym.

"A book fair is a great idea," Mr. Caplan said, after Tommy had finished talking.

"Can we do it?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"Absolutely," Mr. Caplan replied.

Tommy rushed off to find his friends and tell them the good news. He found them hanging out in the park.

"Guess what, guys?" Tommy said when he reached his friends. "Mr. Caplan said we could have the book fair."

"That's wonderful news, Tommy," Kimberly said proudly.

Back at the palace, Goldar, the gold monkey warrior, was looking down on the Rangers. He wanted to send some putties to distract them while the Bookworm was released on Downtown Angel Grove.

"Should I send down putties to distract the Rangers, my queen?" Goldar asked Rita.

"Yes, Goldar," Rita replied.

At the park, Jason spotted some putties flipping through the air. They landed on the ground.

"Putties!" Jason yelled. "Spread out guys."

Trini sidekicked a putty. The other teens used their defense skills until the putties vanished.

Meanwhile, the Bookworm was in Downtown Angel Grove. He was chewing through everything in sight.

"Where are you, Power Rangers?" the Bookworm growled. "I want to destroy you all."

At the Command Center, Alpha 5, a robot who worked there, saw the monster on the viewing globe. Zordon, an intergalactic being, was also there in a bluish-green column that looked like a tube.

"Ay-yi-yi," Alpha exclaimed. "Rita's let loose another monster."

"Alpha, alert the Rangers at once," Zordon instructed. Alpha sent a signal through to the Power Rangers.

At the park, Jason's wrist communicator beeped. He checked to make sure that only his friends were nearby.

"We read you, Zordon," Jason said.

"Power Rangers," Zordon explained. "We have a crisis. Teleport to the Command Center immediately."

"We're on our way," Jason told Zordon.

The six teens touched their wrist communicators to teleport to the Command Center. They teleported in six different streaks of color and reached the Command Center a few seconds later.

"Power Rangers, the new monster is called Bookworm," Zordon told the Rangers. "He must be stopped before he can chew through anything else."

"We're on it, Zordon," Jason said. "It's morphin time!"

The teens raised their morphers to the sky.

"Dragonzord!" Tommy called out.

"Mastodon!" Zack called out.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called out.

"Triceratops!" Billy called out.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" Trini called out.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called out.

The Power Rangers teleported to Downtown Angel Grove where the Bookworm was. Tommy was the Green Ranger; Zack was the Black Ranger; Kimberly was the Pink Ranger; Billy was the Blue Ranger; Trini was the Yellow Ranger; Jason was the Red Ranger.

"There you are, Power Rangers," the Bookworm said. "Now I can destroy you all."

"Not a chance, Bookworm," Jason, the Red Ranger, said.

"We're the ones who are going to destroy you," Tommy, the Green Ranger, declared.

"You won't win this time, Power Rangers," the Bookworm said.

Up at the palace, Rita had seen what was happening on Earth. She decided to help the Bookworm a little.

"All right, Bookworm. Grow!" Rita instructed, throwing her magic staff to the earth. It landed upright on the ground and lightning streaks came out of it. It made the Bookworm giant.

"Roar!" the Bookworm roared. "You're through, Rangers."

"We need dinozord power!" Jason, the Red Ranger, called out.

The dinozords answered the Red Ranger's call. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord came up from under the ground. The Mastozord rushed through some ice. The Tricerazord charged through a desert. The Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord ran swiftly through the forest. The Pterodactyl Dinozord flew out of a volcano.

"Time for Dragonzord Power," Tommy, the Green Ranger, said. He pulled out his Dragon flute and used it to summon the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord rose out of the sea and joined the Megazord. The Green Ranger played another tune on the flute.

"It's time to finish you off, Power Rangers," the Bookworm declared.

"We need the Power Sword now!" Jason, the Red Ranger, called out. A sword fell from the sky and landed in the Megazord's left hand.

"You don't scare me," the Bookworm said.

The Megazord lifted the Power Sword to the sky and then aimed it at the monster. The Bookworm exploded into several pieces.

Back at the palace, Rita was not pleased that she had lost.

"They did it again!" Rita screeched. "Oh, I have such a headache!"

At the Youth Center, Zordon called the teens on their wrist communicators.

"Good job, Power Rangers," Zordon said proudly.

"Thanks, Zordon," Jason replied.

The book fair was taking place at the Youth Center. It was turning out to be a big success.

"The book fair seems to be a success, Tommy," Kimberly said.

"Thanks, Kim," Tommy said.

"How's the book fair going?" Trini asked.

"Great, Trini," Tommy replied. "We've sold lots of books already."

"Do we have enough money to save the gym?" Zack asked.

"Considering we sold a lot," Billy figured, "I can safely say that we have enough money, Zack."

"That's great news, Billy," Jason said. "Your idea was really successful, Tommy."

"Thanks, Jason," Tommy said proudly.

The teens had saved two things that day. They had saved the gym and the planet from destruction.

The End


End file.
